


Фотографии

by Lubava21, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: У Давоса в смартфоне есть папка с фотографиями.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Фотографии

У Давоса в смартфоне есть папка с фотографиями. Ничего необычного: улица, бродячий кот, причудливое облако и Станнис Баратеон. Очень много Станниса Баратеона. Злой Станнис, грустный, довольный, уставший, воодушевленный. Станнис за рабочим столом, с бумагами, с чашкой кофе в руках, под зонтом, в такси.

У Давоса даже есть оправдание. Ширен просила иногда присылать ей фото отца, который все время пропадает на работе.

Если бы кто-то нашел эту папку, Давос лишь пожал бы плечами. В юности он мечтал стать художником, но был слишком бедным для этого. Теперь же, когда он добился если не успеха, то стабильности в жизни, может позволить себе маленькое хобби.

Давос часто залипает в телефоне. Если его спрашивают, он отвечает, что читает новости, просматривает ленту фейсбука или играет в новую игру. На самом деле Давос открывает папку и листает фотографии. Фотографии Станниса Баратеона.


End file.
